D'autres mondes
by Nuity
Summary: Il fait moche, ce soir. Moche et pollué dans le cœur de Myde. Moche et mal foutu et pluvieux comme toujours, comme à chaque fois. Les gouttes deviennent des flaques sur le béton et lui, il se noie dans son reflet. Il lui manque quelque chose. Il lui manque... "Il" lui manque... Et les étoiles sont d'autres- mais d'autres quoi ?


A pas corrigé.

Je sais pas. Mais j'aime bien ce texte. C'est du canon. Post-KH3D. En gros, Myde, soit l'humain de Demyx, a récupéré son coeur. Et perdu pas mal de ses souvenirs.

TW pour usage abusif de neuroleptiques.

* * *

Il fait moche, ce soir. Moche et pollué dans le cœur de Myde. Moche et mal foutu et pluvieux comme toujours, comme à chaque fois. Les gouttes deviennent des flaques sur le béton et lui, il se noie dans son reflet. Il lui manque quelque chose. Il lui manque... Il lui _manque_...

Le bruit est constant, autour de lui. Le bruit de l'eau, toujours, comme des notes – des notes – _des notes de musique_ résonnent et s'éclatent sur la vitre, comme un souhait, un appel désespéré, trop loin dans sa mémoire, quelque chose qui sonne comme _souviens-toi_ , mais il n'y a pas à se souvenir de quoi que ce soit, n'est-ce pas ? Tout est là, bien en place, ou peut-être pas, il est plus grand, il a changé, mais qui est là pour le lui dire ?

Il fait moche, ce soir, moche et pollué. Il pleut sur la ville comme il pleure sur mon cœur, un truc du genre, la poésie, c'est pas son truc, plutôt celui de- de qui ? Mais tout disparaît comme _tout_ est venu, dans un déferlement de néant, un sentiment de précipitation et d'expectative, précipitation comme la pluie, comme l'urgence, comme un précipice, Myde serait-il au bord du gouffre ? Ne dansait-il pas sur un fil fin et fragile comme de la glace, tendu entre deux mondes, deux entités, avant, avant, _mais avant quoi_? Avant quand ? Que s'était-il passé, avant, après la mort de la lumière, quelle lumière, quelle musique exige donc de se créer au bout de ses doigts ? Il n'y a pas assez de cordes sur sa basse, et tout raisonne, plus rien ne résonne. Myde hurle et heurte la vitre, trop solide, où est-il ? En dessous de lui, la ville morne, monotone, continue de vivre, comme un monstre géant, mille visages, mille corps et un seul regard, fixé sur des choses qui ne comptent pas, échouant à percevoir – _quoi_?

Oui, si, il s'appelle Myde et il fait moche ce soir. Moche, et en plus, tout est pollué. Comment pourrait-on voir les étoiles quand il pleut autant ? Il paraît que les étoiles savent respirer. Que les étoiles, lointaines, froides, sont d'autres, _d'autres_ – non. Ca suffit. D'autres rien, rien, rien. Ah, Myde, fainéant Myde, Myde l'oublieux, tu as oublié de les prendre, tes cachets ? Allez, deux cachets bleus. Ils sont jaunes à l'intérieur, c'est charmant, ça adoucit la vie comme la musique les mœurs... Et la musique, la musique s'estompe en même temps que le bruit de la pluie, en même temps que le neuroleptique fait effet et qu'il glisse doucement, s'effondre sur le sol comme un pantin dont on aurait sectionné les fils dans un ultime acte de cruauté qui s'ignore, comme un funambule tombé de son nuage. Où sont les autres, quels autres ? Il n'y a pas d'autres, murmure le bleu artificiel de la petite pilule. Il pourrait en prendre encore une, pour se rattraper, il a l'impression que ça fait tellement longtemps – mais il est allé prendre ses cours ce matin, filé au magasin de musique l'après-midi, observé sur son chemin un ciel d'un bleu trop glacial pour être un ciel – _qui, qui, qui_ ? Et il avale cachet sur cachet, s'enfonce dans du coton dans du _cachemire_ , un pour chaque _qui ? Quoi ? Quand ?_ Un pour chaque _avant_ , pour chaque _les étoiles sont d'autres_ \- _quoi_ _?_ Pour chaque _Il lui manque quelque chose_ , parce qu'il lui manque, il lui manque, _il_ lui manque...

Quoi ? _Qui ?_ Un autre médicament, il aura très vide vidé la boîte, il n'y a que deux plaquettes, après tout – des yeux bleu trop clair s'impriment dans son esprit, une voix trop vide, qui disait _quand je me suis réveillé, ils m'ont dit que je n'avais plus de_ \- De quoi ? Encore un autre, deux pour marquer le coup, même, pourquoi pas trois, quatre, _six_... La deuxième plaquette est à moitié entamée, ça va mal se finir, _est-ce que ça va mal se finir_ , et encore _tu reviendras, Z-_ tout se mélange, rush de couleurs et d'énergies alors qu'il s'enfonce de plus en plus dans la laine épaisse qu'est devenu son parquet, que tout lui semble différent, _c'est les médocs ? C'est peut-être les médocs ?_ Propose son esprit et il a envie de sourire, Myde a envie de sourire, Myde, _Myde_ -

 _Demyx_

Silence hurlant, encore, mais il ne bouge plus, étalé comme il est sur le sol, lamentable il l'a toujours été, _les étoiles sont d'autres_ \- il lui manque, il lui manque... Ou peut-être tout ça n'est-il qu'un rêve ? _Nous ne pouvons pas rêver, nous, les S-_ Plus de cachets à prendre pour compenser, plus de velours dans lequel s'enrober, alors il faut attendre, attendre et espérer que la pluie cesse, que le vent chasse les nuages et peut-être même la pollution, que tout ça fasse complètement effet et que tout disparaisse, tout s'efface et meure dans le brouillard, plus de confusion, plus d' _illusions_ – _illusions_. Le mot fait écho, _il m'ont dit que je n'avais plus de-_

 _De cœur._

 _Ils m'ont dit que je n'avais plus de cœur._

La voix fait écho, se cogne contre les parois de son âme, des souvenirs affluent et fuient de concert, et c'est du violon, du piano et du saxophone à la fois, un millier de fois répété, tandis qu'il se demande s'il va réussir à se rappeler comme respirer-

 _« Quand je me suis réveillé, je n'avais plus de cœur... Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit. »_

 _Demyx_

Comment s'appelle-t-il, déjà-

 _Demyx_

Parce que c'est bien son cœur qui menace d'éclater dans sa poitrine, n'est-ce pas-

« Myde. »

Brusque clarté. Le sentiment d'être touché, même s'il ne peut pas s'en rendre compte à travers le cocon dans lequel il est enroulé. Et la voix, la voix – la même, mais _différente_ –

« Accroche-toi. Si tu t'endors, je ne réponds de rien. »

C'est une supplique déguisée en menace, mais elle est bien déguisée et oh il lui manque, _il lui a manqué_ , plus que tout une exigence, encore une vieille habitude d'être obéi, et ce n'est pas de la musique mais résonne à ses oreilles comme une composition absurde, inattendue et magnifique, et lui apporte une certitude inébranlable.

Les étoiles sont d'autres mondes.


End file.
